This invention relates to a light-sensitive lamp adapter. It relates more particularly to a solid state light-sensitive electronic circuit which is housed in an adpater socket designed to be positioned between a light bulb and a conventional lamp socket.
Light-sensitive switches have been available for many years. Also, lamp adapters incorporating switches are in being. However, these prior adapters are not entirely satisfactory for a variety of reasons. Some of them are quite large and bulky so that they do not fit in many present-day lamps, particularly those of the enclosed variety. Others are quite directional so that they only respond to light incident upon them from a certain direction.
Other factors such as excessive cost and inflexibility of light level response have militated against the wider use and acceptance of light-sensitive lamp adapters of this general type.